Not A Junkie
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****What made Tritter decide that he wanted to speak to House after the case against him was dropped in Season 2? Wilson pays Tritter a visit at his work and has something to say... something which he believes he needs to hear... and which needs to be said!


**Not A Junkie**

It was late on a busy weekday afternoon when Wilson showed up at the city police station. He'd been busy with patient's all day, and had finally taken a late lunch… although instead of grabbing a quick sandwich in the hospital cafeteria he had another, more important job to do today, something which had to be said… had to be made clear… and he wasn't going to leave now until he'd said what he had to say.

"Detective Tritter!" He called as he made his way over to the man's desk… the officer immediately looked up with this, recognising the doctor within an instant as he approached, before getting to his feet and smiling a mocking smile.

"Well, Doctor Wilson," He responded, "what can I do for you?"

"Look, why are you doing this? What do you hope to achieve?" Wilson demanded.

"I hope to stop a drug addict." He spoke simply in response. "I hope to teach the man that he's maybe not all as important and untouchable as he would have himself think… I hope perhaps to save lives!"

"He saves lives, every single day!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Yes… but for how long?" Tritter asked.

"You were screwed by a junkie once, I get that…" Wilson sighed, "but have you ever had to stand back and watch as your best friend endures excruciating pain, months of painful and, quite frankly pointless, physical therapy… being called round to their apartment at all unearthly hours in the morning to administer a morphine shot to a man who can't do it for himself because he's in too much pain to even move… so much that the Vicodin can't even touch upon it?" He asked.

"A junkie is still a junkie… and you're an accessory!" Tritter warned.

"Tell me, have you ever had to distract a friend from an MRI scan which could determine the whole course of their future… whether they simply carry on as they have been, getting by, only barely coping from day to day, or whether a future of even more excruciating pain awaits them… have you had to put up with their bad mood swings, the bitterness, regret, anger… watch as they push everyone whose ever cared about them away until there's only yourself and a few others left to pick them back up again when they fall… to stand back and take it as he takes all his pain, fear and frustration out on you?" Wilson demanded.

"Then why do you?" Tritter asked, casually sorting through a pile of files and paperwork on his desk with this, averting Wilson's gaze and refusing to engage in emotional confrontation… words were easy, uncomplicated… emotions were much harder and much more complex to deal with. "You could just walk away." He demanded.

Wilson looked appalled, shaking his head in repulsed response to this. "Then I wouldn't be much of a friend." He returned.

Tritter leaned forward, threateningly, across his desk, so that he was barely a few inches away from Wilson's face. "If I wasn't doing my job, I wouldn't be much of an officer." He said.

"Has he ever tried to explain the true extremity of his pain to you?" Wilson asked. "Would you know what it's like to experience the extreme weakness of a limb which can barely support the weight of every step you take… which could give way at any moment and without any warning… the excruciating pain produced by even the slightest movement, or on a really bad day, the barely perceptible weight of your pants leg lightly brushing up against severely scarred skin. Would you even listen?"

"Yeah!" Tritter argued. "Good days, merely intolerable. Bad days, which would suck the life force out of you… he was in here a few days ago." He explained, faltering for the first time in response to Wilson's confused stare. "It doesn't make any difference." He shook his head. "Not to me… I've given him all the chances I'm prepared to give… more than he deserves… it's up to the courts to decide now."

"If he's an addict it's because he's in pain!" Wilson exclaimed.

"He's an addict… and nothing else matters!" Tritter glared, bringing an end to the conversation.

"You're wrong! He's not the man you think he is." Wilson shook his head, before turning to leave. "You'd ruin a man's life just to prove a point? You're no better than whoever you've made him out to be!" He snarled as he left the room.

"I hope you're right Doctor Wilson." Tritter nodded, eyebrows raised threateningly in Wilson's wake with this. "For your sake as well as his, I hope you're right."


End file.
